Three Months
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: Set during 100 Days, from different peoples P.O.V's (Jack/Sam...bit of Daniel/Janet)


__

Three Months

-------------------

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these people, places or aliens…I don't own Stargate SG-1 (or Stargate the movie) and I don't own…well I own this story, that's all that matters.

RATING: G

CONTENT WARNING: None

PAIRING: Jack/Sam…maybe a bit of Daniel/Janet

AUTHOR'S NOTES: None…

SPOILERS: 100 Days

AUTHOR NOTE: I do have one now…it's set during 100 Days 

CASSIE

---------

My name is Cassandra, or Cassie. I don't really have a last name. But I guess you could say it's Frasier…that's my adopted mother, Janet's, last name. I'm actually from another planet. They call it P3X something; I don't know exactly the numbers. It's classified. I guess.

"Hey Cassie," Mom said walking in the door and putting her bag down on the couch.

I sat up from my slouched position on the couch. "Hi mom."

"How was school?" Mom asked, picking up the remote and flicking the TV off. "Did you do well on your math test?"

"Umm…" I decided it was probably better to avoid that question. "School was great."

"Cassie…" Mom said in a warning voice.

"I got a D," I flinched.

"Oh well, you'll learn," she sighed. "You want to go out for dinner?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, then I realised we never went out for dinner by ourselves. "Who else is coming?"

"I invited Sam," Mom replied. "She's been overworking herself since Colonel O'Neill's disappearance."

I smiled. The two of them were in love with each other. It was so obvious. But neither of them ever discussed it with anyone else, and they tried to hide it. There was good reason of course; there are regulations about officers dating each other. But I don't care. I don't think my mom even realises. I know Sam never talks about it, not even to mom, and they're best friends. 

"What are you thinking now?" she asked, catching on that I was thinking evil thoughts again.

"Nothing," I replied. "I was just thinking."

"About?" Mom pressed.

"About nothing. Let's go," I said, jumping up from the couch.

"We're not leaving till seven, it's only five-thirty," Mom said. "Upstairs, I'm betting you still have homework to do."

I groaned and dragged myself upstairs. I had no problem understanding anything, I just didn't pay attention in Maths. It was so boring. 

SAM

-----

I arrived at the restaurant at seven-thirty, just as Janet had told me to. I was so tired I was surprised I'd actually made it to the restaurant in one piece; my car was safe too. Janet and Cassie were already seated at a table near the window. I waved and walked quickly over, sitting down opposite them.

"Hi," I said. "Sorry I'm a bit late, I was afraid I'd ruin my car if I drove any fast than I did."

"It's OK," Janet said.

"Hey Sam," Cassie said. "Mom said you've been staying up late every night working."

I shot Janet a quizzical look and she shrugged. "Yeah I guess I have. What else did she tell you?"

"Nothing," Cassie said. "I'm the one with the evil thoughts."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. A waitress brought over the menus and I ordered simple fish and chips. We talked for a while; our meals came about ten minutes later. The waitress placed the plate of chips with a large fish on the top in front of me. I froze, staring at the fish. The Colonel liked fishing. 

"Sam?" Janet asked, leaning across the table. "Are you OK?"

"He likes fishing," Cassie said, quietly.

No one said anything after that. We sort of ate in silence. I couldn't bring myself to eat the fish, I wasn't really hungry anyway. So I just picked at the chips.

"Sam you have to eat something," Janet insisted.

"I'm not hungry," I said, standing up. "Actually I should get back to work, goodnight."

I left Janet and Cassie staring at my back as I almost ran out of the restaurant, I could feel the tears settling in.

DANIEL

--------

I was just walking around the SGC hallways, minding my own business when a blonde woman flew around the corner and smashed into me. All my books sprawled on the ground. Then I realised who'd just run into me.

"Sam?" I asked, putting out a hand to help her up.

She brushed the hand aside and stood up, avoiding facing me and walking right past me, not even offering to pick up my books; which was unusual. I caught a glistening in her eyes and realised she'd been crying. I reached out my hand and placed it on her shoulder. She spun around.

"Yes?" she asked rudely. "Sorry."

"It's OK," I replied. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Sam said. "I have to get back to work."

She wasn't going to get away that easily. "Sam weren't you supposed to be with Janet and Cassie tonight?"

"Yes, I was," Sam said.

"And you still came back here?" I asked, noting the uneasy expression in her eyes.

"I'm going back to work, we can talk tomorrow," Sam said.

And with that she turned around and walked quickly back to her lab. I sighed and decided it was probably better _not _to follow her. I bent down and picked up all my books off the ground. Just as I stood up another figure stormed around the corner and I was yet again sent flailing to the ground.

"Janet?" I asked, groaning. "Ow, that hurt."

"Oh my god, Daniel, I'm so sorry!" she said, bending down and picking up my stuff. "Here you go. Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, are you OK? I could check you out in the infirmary…"

"Janet I'm fine," I said. "It's just that Sam knocked me over about five minutes ago."

"Daniel do me a favour, Cassie's in the infirmary and I'm sure she's gonna get bored, so can you look after her for a while," Janet said. "I need to talk to Sam."

"I've already tried that, it's not…it didn't work too well," I replied. "Is Cassie allowed on base?"

"Yeah, well she's been here before, so it can't hurt," Janet said. "Just do that for me would you? I'm sure Sam'll listen to me."

"OK," I said, watching Janet walked quickly towards where Sam had been.

I found Cassie sitting quietly on one of the infirmary beds, staring at all the equipment around her. I waved and walked into the room.

"How was dinner?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"It was crap," Cassie said. "Sam walked out halfway through cos the fish she ordered reminded her of Jack. It sucked."

"Oh," I said. _That explains it._

"I shouldn't have said that," Cassie said suddenly. "Don't tell Sam I just said that."

"Don't worry, everyone knows about their…uh…feelings for each other," I said, hoping it had come out right. "They just don't know that everyone knows."

"I wish he'd just come back," Cassie said.

"That's the problem. The only way to get him back is if Sam works on this thing all day and all night…and your mom won't let her do that," I informed her.

"Well I don't want her to do that either," Cassie said. "Isn't there any other way?"

"No," I sighed. "I wish there was, it's been three months already."

JANET

-------

"Sam?" I asked, rounding the corner into her lab.

"I wanna be alone," Sam said meekly.

I could tell she was crying, or had been crying. "Sam, you know that night where I asked you if you missed him?"

Sam nodded.

"Well I meant, do you miss him in a different way to everyone else?" I said, clearing up what I realised she might've misunderstood.

"I know what you meant," Sam replied. "I do."

"We'll get him back Sam," Janet said. "I'm sure within a couple of months you could figure…"

"Janet I've only got a few more days work. I could have this figure out any day now," Sam said. "So I just want to work on it in peace."

"Sam you need to _rest_," I insisted. "Go home, sleep."

"I can't," Sam replied. "I have to work on this."

"Sam, I'm giving you doctors orders to go and sleep," I said.

"Later," Sam said.

I frowned at her, but she didn't seem to respond. "As you wish," I said, exiting the room. Sometimes she could be a handful. I was glad that Sam wasn't my daughter, Cassie was a lot easier to handle.

TEAL'C

--------

I am worried about Major Carter. She seems to spend her days sitting in her lab, working on the machinery to rescue O'Neill from the planet. I do know that she holds feelings for O'Neill, but I do not understand this irrational behaviour. Sometimes humans are rather strange.

"Teal'c?" Daniel Jackson asked as I wandered into the infirmary.

He was sitting on one of the beds, opposite Dr Frasier's daughter, Cassandra. They seemed to have been discussing something important.

"Did I come at a bad time Daniel Jackson?" I questioned.

"No," Daniel said. "But isn't it a bit late for you to be up and wandering around?"

"I could not sleep," I informed him. "Where is Dr Frasier. Should she and Cassandra not be at dinner with Major Carter?"

"They ran into, uh, a problem," Daniel said.

"Major Carter became upset over Colonel O'Neill?" I realised, more stating than asking.

"Yes," Daniel said.

"It's no secret is it?" Cassie said to herself.

"No, they have maintained it to be a secret," I corrected her. "But for Daniel Jackson and I, who spend most of our time with them, it is an obvious fact."

Janet walked into the room. "Guess what? I was just talking to Sam, and I was about to leave when she called me back. She's finished it."


End file.
